


[Podfic] Third Wheel

by blackglass, daroos, kalakirya, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collaborative Podfic, Dating, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Third Wheels, Threesome - F/M/M, multi-voiced podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: podfic of copperbadge's storySteve is obsessed with Bucky and Natasha's relationship. Bucky's gonna find Steve his own date if it kills him. Natasha thinks Bucky is perhaps overlooking the obvious.





	[Podfic] Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Third Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884310) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Title:** Third Wheel

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 0:07:06

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/third%20wheel%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20copperbadge.mp3)

cover by kalakirya


End file.
